Traditionally, cellular communication networks have been designed to establish wireless communication links between mobile devices and fixed communication infrastructure components (such as base stations or access points) that serve users in a wide or local geographic range. However, a wireless network can also be implemented utilizing only device-to-device (D2D) communication links without the need for fixed infrastructure components. This type of network is typically referred to as an “ad-hoc” network. A hybrid communication network can support devices that connect both to fixed infrastructure components and to other D2D-enabled devices.
In hybrid networks that include D2D-enabled devices, device discovery is typically performed periodically to allow devices to discover and identify neighboring devices. This is often accomplished using a discovery message signaling protocol. For example, a specified device may transmit a discovery message, and other devices can receive the discovery message and use information in the discovery message to establish communication links with the specified device.